It Started with Stan and Ended With a Bet
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Kyle found out he was gay by his first crush on Stan, after those feelings went away Kyle thought he wouldn't feel that way again.one day everything started to change when he started talking to the infamous Craig Tucker. Kenny is so sure that something will happen between the two and is willing to bet money on it, is he right or is there nothing there. Included bunny added changes.


I decided to post this after updating a few of my stories, I want to try this couple I really do. please review the story I want to see how far it goes :) *

(Prologue)

it started with Stan. lost hopeful Obsession that maybe one day he'd feel the same, however as the time passed he wasn't so hopeful that the feelings would be returned anytime soon. Kyle Broflovski was a senior in high school who had one big secret, a secret that could make his life harder if it were out. first part of that secret was that he was gay, like bring him a fruit basket and he blend right in gay when he began to fall in love with someone other than his super best friend it all came into a crashing and breathtaking halt, even if it was hard to hide. his mom would roll over and cry if she found out her oldest Jewish son, her Pride and joy, always getting straight A's in school in advanced classes and getting the likeability of every teacher, was a homosexual.

South Park Colorado was a quiet City full of religious and very open townsfolk, very few gay people were here, and it was very hard to be somebody different. currently there were only three openly gay people and the South Park area. the first was of course Big Gay Al, then there was mr. slave, and then there was mr. Garrison. all three of these people were openly ridiculed about their sexuality and all three just kept to themselves. he could see on the sidelines everybody judging and staring, waiting for them to slip up so they could make fun of them. this at his school environment lessened when PC principal came into the picture. the students seem to be forced into a politically correct environment only letting it out when they left the school property. Stan had Wendy so Kyle had to realize that there was no way.

what Kyle would give to be in Wendy's shoes, the perfect quarterback boyfriend and everybody accepting the relationship. after a while Kyle began to lose his feelings for Stan and decided that his friendship was worth more than a lost love story. they were still super best friends and Kyle was happy about that, but he had never felt like he had for Stan about someone else. this was about to change, it started with Stan and now it's about to end with someone else and a bet between him and Kenny.

(Kyle pov)

Kyle woke up one morning before school, heading to the bathroom he stared at himself in the mirror. his messy curly red hair had grown out almost to his shoulders, he really needed a haircut but his mother decided against it. his bright green eyes looked sallow and tired, usually from a night of studying that he didn't even want. with a big sigh he went back into his room and sat on his bed with his legs crossed. looking up at the glow in the dark stars that Stan secretly painted for him while they were younger, he brought his head up and thought. sure this was the routine every morning, it was to sit there contemplate life and then head to school. Kyle had a facade to keep up, and that could get even more tiring. finally getting up he pulled on a pair of boxers blue skinny jeans and a faded pumpkin colored button up t-shirt. he hid his hair under his hat never really taking it off, it was a bigger version of his green ushanka hat. he put on a black colored jacket and packed up for school. he got in his car turned on the radio and put his head up against the seat, was this going to be the way he continued life forever... He certainly hoped not.

there was only one of his friends that actually knew he was gay, it was the one friend that could actually understand. out of anyone who was sexual at school Kenny McCormick was the most chill when it came to sex. he could hear anybody's sex story and smile, Hi-5 them and be on his way. Kyle knew for a fact that telling Kenny was his safe spot, he knew Kenny didn't like to talk and that Kenny always kept secrets. that's why he told him sophomore year, and still 2 years later and nobody knows still. even though he lost his attraction to Stan he still couldn't help but feel jealous every time he saw Wendy wrap her arms around his super best friend. she didn't do it intentionally, hell she was even nice to him. it's that she had someone that he had feelings for before for a very long long time. she came up to him before calculus and asked him how he was doing in it, he smiled and told her about his studies. he remembered that she was the one that Stan chose, so he was going to be friends with her. today felt different to him though, around lunch Kyle entered the cafeteria looked normal, he got his food and went to go sit down. it wasn't until he bumped into somebody on the way there did the difference finally begin the show. after attempting picking himself up off the ground he looked up to see the Stone Face of Craig Tucker who held the hand out to help up the redhead. Kyle took it and apologized sorely, and looking down when he noticed every eye was on them. then he realized something, and looked up at Craig. there was something there that he noticed, when Craig finally broke eye-contact and walked back to his friends Kyle just stood there for a few minutes looking dumbfounded. It wasn't until Kenny called him over that he noticed he had stood there for almost five minutes. " are you okay you seem a little off?" Stan was the first to question, Kyle "was" his super best friend. Kyle just looked at Stan and nodded, feeling is heart jump a little as he stared across the cafeteria at Craig.

he felt an unexplainable pull, for some reason he just couldn't look away. Craig was the schools unofficial delinquent, he got okay grades but got into a lot of trouble. Kyle's mom didn't care for him, but she didn't completely oppose of him saying that all kids should get education. for the first time Kyle felt his insides clench inside of him, this wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't very comfortable. he felt like he had to get to know who Craig Tucker was, who that person was behind that Stone Face. The stare was broken by kenny waving a hand in front of his face and getting his attention. " hey dude can I hang at your house?" Kenny's question caught Kyle off guard, but he still answered him. "yeah you can, sorry about that I'm just tired" Kyle right away could see Kenny looking across the cafeteria to where his eye was and then give him the most devilish smirk. Kyle blushed for a second before staring at his lunch tray, his cheese pizza and water looked good when he bought it, however it didn't seem that much appetizing right now. still to avoid suspicion Kyle ate his lunch, slower than usual but he still ate.

" hey Kyle you going to come to my game on Friday?!" Stan looked at his super best friend hopefully. " I'll make time for it and make sure I'm there" even though he didn't have a crush on Stan anymore, he still wanted to be there for him. Kyle wished he could tell Stan everything about his sexuality and what he's been going through, but he did not really want that can of worms to be open. after hearing Kyle answer Stan's face lit up, and Kyle just smiled for a second before his eyes went back to Craig who indeed now was staring right back at him. Craig wasn't nothing like his other friends he was different. there was something behind Craig's eyes, Kyle could almost see them light up as if he were excited about something before returning back to his normal stone-faced demeanor. was Craig checking him out? wait what was he thinking?! Kyle couldn't think that! Craig was straight right? was he!?

after class*

Kyle made his way to his car, he didn't want to keep Kenny waiting. that's when it happened again he bumped into Craig Tucker in the hallway, but he swears it was done on purpose by Craig, who looked him in the eyes he could have sworn that Craig's eyes were looking at him playfully even if his face stayed emotionless before going back to his locker. Kyle's inner thoughts danced with reasons to why he would do that, but then his mind just swam with the thoughts and begin to confuse him. Kyle concluded that it was just a way to fuck with him and continued walking to his car. he didn't even know Craig that well so it was better not to come up with assumptions. When he got to his car Kenny was waiting for him, and the look that he was receiving puzzled him.

Kenny was bearing a big fat smirk. "What?" Kyle asked and as they get in the car, Craig walked by looking at Kenny and then Kyle before getting in his own car. "I saw you checking out tucker you horny fucker!" Kenny said playfully. Kyle facepalmed at his friend's terrible attempt at a joke "i have no idea what you are going on about!" Kyle sighed starting up the car. "You know that I won't take that BS talk! Now spill!" Kenny's smirk grew. "I don't know man... i mean I don't think he's gay!" Kyle said backing out of his parking space. "Do you think he's hot!?" Kenny grabbed Kyle's arm and shook his friend. "maybe I don't know " Kyle blushed, he was so happy that it was just Kenny. "I got to hook you up with him! you don't know unless you try!" Kenny turned to him completely trowing his arms in the air. Kyle freaked out and slammed on the brakes throwing himself and Kenny forward. "Jesus fucking muffin fucks!" Kenny glared at Kyle for almost damaging him.

" sorry about that! but what!!!" of all the people who could ask to hook Kyle up with anyone! especially Craig! it was Kenny?! He didn't even know if Craig liked him, or if Craig was even gay. " dude I swear to God he was checking you out too. like dude this is Destiny!! it didn't work out with Stan, or anybody else. just think what if this actually happens! Dude you could finally lose your damn virginity!" Kenny was serious about this. " no Kenny end of discussion, I don't want to embarrass myself I'm only out to you! you can't just set me up with the first dude that looks at me!" he remembered his thoughts in the cafeteria, but this is real life he may have wanted someone to be his boyfriend, but he didn't know if it would be Craig Tucker. yes Kyle now realized he was attractive to him. that's beyond the point, Kyle really wanted to keep his life a secret. what he thought about Craig was In the Heat of the Moment it won't actually happen so he was going to go on with his life and chill with his friends end of story.

he'd never thought this way about Craig, in fact he wasn't even that close to him... But why were those thoughts in his head in the cafeteria, they weren't just a coincidence. Kyle shook his head he wasn't going to think like that he was enjoy his night like a normal teenager. when Kyle got home Kenny flopped on his couch as Kyle just stared at him for a second and joined his friend and played games

later in the night

they hung out for like a few hours before Kyle decided it was time to get up heading to the kitchen to take his insulin, Kyle looked at his phone and a randomly received text. from a new number? this was odd but Kyle replied. the text in question said "hey " it had to be someone he knew because mostly people would be informal With Friends. so who the hell was it? Kyle sent a text out of "who is this?" Kyle raised eyebrow and set down this phone. he had only just made a sandwich before he had gotten another text. it was from the new number, the text was a bit longer than the last one. The text said "I don't know someone you know" Kyle had a puzzled look and just stared at his phone. He swears to God that the day is just screwing with him. " listen if this is just a prank text I don't find it funny, find somebody else to freaking bother I have things to do."

Kyle really didn't have enough time to be messed around by somebody who just wanted to screw with him. today was already weird enough with Craig he didn't need someone trying to literally screw with him over text. " this isn't a prank... You know what... fine hey it's Craig..." okay after the cafeteria this dude was just freaking texting him now. Kyle has not talked to this person before and now Craig was just out of nowhere texting him after bumping into him in the cafeteria... What? Kyle received another text " dude you still there? Listen I just wanted to know why you were staring at me in the the cafeteria?" then it clicked, Craig must have been trying to get his attention about him staring at him. Joy, this was freaking embarrassing. Kyle had to think of a reason why he would stare at Craig. after a minute of thinking Kyle finally decided to reply " I don't know I guess I just was a little taken aback by bumping into you and I don't know felt embarrassed so I stared to see if you were alright..." that settled well in Kyle's head. the reply was quick " that's it?" Kyle just stared at the text what more did he want?

that's when Kyle received another reply " you know we've never talked before, you seem like you aren't an asshole." Kyle just looked at the phone even more confused. Kyle didn't want to but he did reply " are you asking to be friends?" Kyle wasn't sure he was ready for today. he then received another reply "I mean I've never gotten to know you, so sure. that little bump in the cafeteria was I guess what made me realize that you and I haven't really talked... So I thought it couldn't hurt" this day just kept getting weirder and weirder. a new text from Craig showed up and Kyle read it carefully " I got your number from Stan by the way, I'm on the football team with him said I had to ask you something so he gave me your number" Kyle wasn't used to anybody being this forward but Kenny so this was new to him. " so is that it?" Kyle texted as he began to eat his sandwich. he had just about finished his sandwich when he received another reply " well I'm bored so I guess not..." Kyle decided he would play on maybe just having Craig as a friend wouldn't be bad. he then remembered what Kenny said about hooking him up and blush he had to tell Kenny not to say anything.

when he entered the living room Kenny gave him a look as he was playing on Kyle's Xbox. " dude what took you so long I was going to set up the Nintendo without you!" yep Kenny was definitely forward. " I know I made a sandwich and then Craig started randomly texting me-" Kyle was cut off before he could finish. " wait hold on a second Craig is texting you!!!!" Kenny took Kyle's phone from his hands and begin to read the texts. " dude this could be a sign!" Kyle facepalmed Kenny was not the brightest. " listen Kenny he just wants to talk to me, he said bumping into me made him realize he hadn't really talked to me, so we're talking..." Kyle now just completely sounded in denial but he didn't care. " fine dude I bet you by the end of this you two will be together! I can just feel it within my dick! you two are going to bone!" Kyle just looked at Kenny like he had three heads and no body. " Kyle I bet you $50 that Craig is going to be with you!" Kyle just shook his head now Kenny sounded desperate. Kyle decided enough was enough " fine you can have your damn bet just so you shut up, but you will not try to force him to like me! Are we clear?" was Kyle said this Kenny nodded over and over again. Kyle didn't believe Kenny because this happened before with somebody else that Kyle would rather not bring up. It was a transfer student and he left never to be seen again. even if this felt different to Kyle he wasn't going to let his guard down that easy. he was sure this was not going to end up as anything... At least he thinks it won't.


End file.
